Invierno con helados
by LuciaySol
Summary: A Fudou le gusta Fuyuka pero ella no parece sentir lo mismo


**Este es mi primer fanfic, perdonen si no entienden el final.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5**

Una noche de invierno, mientras los jugadores de Inazuma japan estaban en sus habitaciones, Fuyuka estaba sentada leyendo con mucha atención su libro sobre nutrición mientras un chico semi calvo bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Otra vez leyendo ese libro?-dijo el chico.

- Tengo que asegurarme de serle útil al equipo, Fudou.- respondió la chica pelilila.

- Dudo que sea tan interesante ¡Déjame ver! – Dijo Fudou mientras le quitaba el libro.

- ¡Devuélvemelo! – Le gritó Fuyuka sin darse cuenta de que podría levantarse y quitárselo.

- ¡Oh! Mira, ¡aquí hay algo muy importante! – Le dijo mientras ponía cara de sorprendido y parecía ser sarcástica.

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Fuyuka algo confundida.

- Presta mucha atención, lo que aquí dice es: "Cada vez que haces un almuerzo debes hacerlo con todo tu esfuerzo y sentimiento…"

- No dice eso – Se quejó ella

- ¡Claro que sí!, Por lo tanto en cada almuerzo que me prepares tendrás que escribir "te amo" muy grande – Dijo Fudou en tono burlón.

Desde que Fudou se enamoró de Fuyuka lo ha dejado bien en claro pero Fuyuka lo ignoraba.

No seas ridículo – Dijo Fuyuka algo sonrojada

Fudou le devolvió el libro y le susurró:

Entonces solo dímelo todos los días por el resto de tu vida.

Antes tal tontería dicha por el semi calvo, Fuyuka se sonrojó completamente.

Ya es tarde, deberías irte a dormir – Dijo Fuyuka

Está bien, de todos modos tengo sueño – Respondió Fudou

Cuando Fudou subió las escaleras para volver a su habitación, vio a Sakuma y a Kidou en frente de la habitación de Fubuki.

¿Qué están haciendo? – Preguntó Fudou

Nos aseguramos de que ese maldito yeti no salga de su habitación – Contestó Kidou

Kidou cree que a Fubuki le gusta Haruna, yo no tenía nada que hacer así que le estoy ayudando – Aclaró Sakuma

¡Vamos chicos, esto es ridículo! Yo solo quería ir al baño – Dijo Fubuki detrás de la puerta

¡No tenías porqué hablarle después de salir! – Le gritó Kidou

¿Vas a tratar así a todos los que se acerquen a tu hermana? – Le dijo Fudou

¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué clase de hermano no haría lo mismo? – Contestó desconcertado Kidou

En ese momento Sakuma y Fudou levantaron la mano.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Sakuma, eres un traidor!, y en cuanto a ti, Fudou ¡Ni te acerques a mi hermana! – Le grita Kidou

¿Y arriesgarme a ser acosado por ti? Mejor morir solo – Dijo Fudou en tono burlón

Muy bien, ¡Deberías pensar igual, yeti! – Gritó Kidou

Yo no hice nada – Dijo Fubuki

Cuando Fudou estaba por irse Kazemaru apareció mostrando unas fotos de su celular y diciendo:

Oigan, ¿A ustedes no les mandó Rika unas fotos de la cita de Fuyuka? Porque a mi sí.

No – Contestan Sakuma y Kidou

¿Qué cita? – Preguta Fudou

La de Fuyuka y Endou – Respondió Kazemaru

Fudou estaba muy sorprendido. ¡A él no le aceptaba ni que le invitara un helado pero tenía una cita con Endou!. El quería respuestas pero cuando volvió a bajar las escaleras Fuyuka ya no estaba.

. Al otro día durante el entrenamiento Fudou estaba furioso. En cuanto le pasaron el balón fue al arco donde estaba Endou y usó toda su fuerza para patear la pelota hacia su cabeza.

¡Haa! – Gritó Endou en cuanto la pelota alcanzó su objetivo.

¡Mamoru-kun! – Dijo Fuyuka Mientras iba a ayudarlo

Estoy bien, Fuyuppe – Dijo Endou

¡Fudou! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Le gritó Fuyuka al responsable

No lo hice a propósito, los accidentes pasan, ¿Verdad capitán? – Dijo Fudou en tono burlón

¡Claro! – Afirmó Endou

¡Pero ese tiro iba directo a su cara! – Se quejó la pelilila

Fudou, será mejor que te tranquilices un poco y luego vuelvas a entrenar – Dijo Kidou

Está bien – Dijo Fudou molesto

En cuanto a ti, Fubuki Shirou ¿Qué te parece tratar de ser portero? – Propuso el estratega

Pero… ¿Qué hice? – Dijo Fubuki

¿Oíste Tachimukai?, Tratan de reemplazarte – Dijo de forma burlona Kogure

¡¿Heee?¡ - Dijo Tachimukai asustado

Fudou se había ido del entrenamiento, debido a un pequeño ajuste de cuentas con el capitán del cual el capitán no se había dado cuenta, y trataba de pensar una forma de invitar a Fuyuka a salir y que esta le diga que sí.

**{Pensamientos de Fudou}**

_Ella salió con Endou así que si actúo como el quizás acepte._

¡Me encanta el futbol! – Dijo Fudou con la voz de un idiota

Me alegra que hayas mejorado tu actitud – Dijo Fuyuka que estaba dos pasos atrás de Fudou

¡Fuyuka! ¿No tendrías que estar en él entrenamiento? – Preguntó el semi calvo algo nervioso

Fudou – Pronuncia ella con seriedad

¿Qué? – Dijo Fudou

El entrenamiento terminó hace media hora

Al parecer Fudou había tardado más tiempo del previsto para llegar a una conclusión tonta.

Por cierto Fudou… Lo de la cita con Mamotu-kun… No era una cita, Rika me dijo que hiciera esas cosas para ayudarlo y el no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y… - Decía Fuyuka nerviosa

Así que eso pasó – Dijo Fudou abrazando a Fuyuka

Fuyuka estaba completamente roja y Fudou apenas se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo

**{Pensamiento de Fudou}**

_¡U-un momento! ¡¿La estoy abrazando?! ¡Eso va en contra de mi genialidad!_

En el momento en el que Fudou la soltó, Fuyuka se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para que no viera su cara roja pero Fudou creyó había hecho algo malo.

¿Qué demonios hice? – Se preguntaba Fudou mientras la veía correr

¡Fudou! – Gritó gritó una voz a lo lejos

¡¿Qué quieres ahora, Kidou?! – Respondió

Es hora de almorzar – Respondió el estratega

Durante el almuerzo Fudou estuvo observando a Fuyuka, pero ella parecía perdida en su mundo.

¡Haaa! – Gritó de repente Fudou mientras salían llamas de su boca

¿Qué pasa, Fudou? ¿Quieres que le ponga más? – Dijo Kogure sosteniendo un frasco de salsa picante

¡¿Qué le pusiste a mi comida?! – Gritó Fudou

Te pregunté si querías que le pusiera y tu dijiste: "Si… Ajá…" – Aclaró el enano

¡Oigan! ¿Por qué hacen tanto alboroto? – Preguntó Haruna

Porque Fudou está muy distraído y dejó que su comida fuera modificada por Kogure – Explicó Kidou

¡Kogure-kun! – Dijo Haruna molesta

¡El dijo que lo hiciera! – Se excusó

Haruna… - Dijo Fudou

¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Dijo la peli azul

D-de casualidad ¿Sabes que le pasa a Fuyuka? – Preguntó tratando de no trabarse por la vergüenza

No, ha estado todo el día pensativa ¿Pasó algo? – Respondió Haruna

No, nada – Dijo Fudou levantándose

Fudou caminó hasta donde estaba Fuyuka y le dijo con toda tranquilidad:

¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Fuyuka enseguida le respondió que sí y se dirigió afuera.

¿Qué querías decirme, Fudou? – Dijo Fuyuka con brillos en los ojos

Em… Bueno… ¿Querrías salir a algún lugar conmigo? – Preguntó Fudou nervioso.

¡Sí! ¿Cuándo?-Dijo la pelilila feliz

- ¿Mañana te parece bien?- Respondió el semi calvo respirando hondo

- ¿Después del almuerzo?- Preguntó ansiosa

- Esta bien, tranquilízate- Dijo Fudou retomando su personalidad de siempre

- ¡Hermano tranquilízate! ¡Solo me dio un poco de su helado! ¡No es para tanto!- Se le oyó decir a Haruna del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Cuánto te apuesto a que fue Fubuki?- Dijo Fudou en tono burlón

- Creo que yo perdería esa apuesta- Dijo Fuyuka riendo

Al otro día se escuchaba a Fuyuka decir: ¡Adiós papa! Mientras agarraba un paraguas y corría a la puerta.

-Adiós entrenador Kudou - Dijo Fudou y siguió a la pelilila

-¿A dónde irán esos dos? - Se preguntó Kidou

- ¡Seguramente van a pensar cómo crear nuevas técnicas!- Dijo Endou convencido

- Ya veo- Dijo el estratega

-¡Ustedes dos no saben nada de amor!- Les gritó Rika desconcertada

-Es cierto, pero tú no previste que a Fudou le gusta Fuyuka- Dijo Touko

En el camino Fudou notó que Fuyuka llevaba un paraguas, vio el cielo y no había ni una nube.

-¿Por qué trajiste un paraguas?- Preguntó el chico con las manos en los bolsillos.

-En la tele dijeron que iba a llover- Explicó Fuyuka

Fudou suspiró y prefirió no explicarle que, a veces, se equivocan.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- Cambió de tema la pelilila

- Ahora que lo dices…- Dijo pensando Fudo- No tengo idea.

- ¿Y si vamos al karaoke?- Dijo entusiasmada Fuyuka sosteniendo el paraguas como si fuera un micrófono.

- No, no me gusta cantar- Dijo el chico pantene- Piensa en otra cosa.

- Pero si el otro día estabas cantando una canción sobre que nadie te entendía.

- ¿Me escuchaste?- Dijo el chico preocupado

- Todos te escucharon, Kogure incluso subió el video a youtube

Fudou estaba muy avergonzado y alarmado. Estaba a punto de detenerse para sentarse en un banco cuando por un momento le pareció ver al capitán.

**{Pensamientos de Fudou}**

_¿Por qué el capitán está aquí? No será que… ¿Está celoso? Jajaja ¡en tu cara Endo!_

- Fudou… ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Fuyuka

- No, nada - Respondió- ¿seguimos caminando?

- Si

Fuyuka y Fudou seguían caminando a ningún lado mientras Rika regañaba a Endou por haber querido saludarlos.

- ¡Yo solo quería saludarlos! ¿Por qué te molestas?-decía Endou sin entender que pasaba

-¡Endou! ¿Acaso no entiendes nada?-replicó Rika

- Yo solo sé que estaba jugando futbol y tú nos arrastraste hasta aquí

-Haruna, creo que te debía un helado… ¿quieres comerlo ahora? porque… Hay una heladería cerca… -le dijo Fubuki a Haruna

- Ahora no…pero gracias- Respondió Haruna

- ¡Oigan! ¿Me están escuchando?- Se quejo Endou

- ¡Aléjate de mi hermana, yeti!

- ¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo la peliazul con lentes

- El entrenador Kudou nos preparó un entrenamiento especial a Sakuma y a mí- Dijo el estratega

- ¿Y por qué están aquí?- Pregunto Fubuki

- Nuestro entrenamiento, aunque yo tampoco me lo creo, es vigilar a Fudou y a Fuyuka- Explicó Sakuma

Volviendo al tema principal Fudou y Fuyuka habían llegado a… yo que se… uno de esos lugares… donde hay videojuegos y cosas así

- ¡Juguemos ese juego!- Dijo Fuyuka entusiasmada- Compra fichas

- ¿No estás grande para jugar al juego de tirarle los dientes al payaso?- Dijo Fudou en tono burlón.

- Mira a tu alrededor, Fudou, este lugar está lleno de niños, ¡El juego que juguemos no hará la gran diferencia!- dijo la pelilila molesta.

- ¿Jugamos al tejo de aire?- Preguntó el semi calvo

- Pero si yo te gano responderás mi pregunta- Dijo Fuyuka señalando a Fudou.

- ¿Qué pregunta?- Dijo con curiosidad

- ¿Por qué estás casi calvo?- Preguntó Fuyuka con desconfianza

- Por la simple razón de que me veo cool- Respondió Fudou algo molesto

- ¿Pero cómo te verías con mas pelo?- Se preguntaba la chica

- Está bien, dentro de 8 años me lo dejare crecer, pero si después me veo como un vago será tu culpa.

Los dos siguieron hablando y bromeando un poco hasta que se hizo de noche y salieron del lugar.

- ¿Ves? No llovió- Rió el semi calvo señalando el paraguas

- Supongo que el pronóstico se equivocó- Dijo sonriendo la pelilila

Cuando Fuyuka miró cielo comenzó a llover

- ¡¿Tienes poderes?! - Dijo sorprendido Fudou

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías y sostén el paraguas!- Dijo Fuyuka abriendo el paraguas.

Una vez que Fudou sostuvo el paraguas y comenzaron a caminar todo se calmó.

- Fudou…- Murmuró la pelilila- Te quiero…

- Yo también te quiero, Fuyuka…-Dijo Fudo mientras sostenía el paraguas.

- ¡¿Heee?! ¡A Fudou le gusta Fuyuppe!- Gritó un chico de pelo castaño con una cinta naranja en la cabeza, que estaba detrás de un poste.

- ¡No grites idiota!- Le gritó la peli celeste morenita

- Menos mal que traje un paraguas- Dijo la peli azul

- Haruna, puedo…- Estaba diciendo el asesino de osos antes de ser interrumpido.

- ¡Haruna, volvamos juntos!- dijo el chico de rastas.

**¡Terminé!**

**Para las personas que no entendieron, al igual que mi hermana y mi amiga, explicaré estas tres cosas:**

"**En cuanto a ti, Fubuki Shirou ¿Qué te parece tratar de ser portero?": Kidou dice eso porque quiere darle un balonazo a Fubuki por haberse acercado a su hermana.**

"**Haruna puedo…": Fubuki quería preguntarle a Haruna si él podía ir con ella bajo el mismo paraguas.**

**Se llama "Invierno con helados" porque, aunque es invierno, hablan de helados, pero al final escribí mas la palabra "paraguas" que no se qué.**

**Creo que eso era todo lo que tenía que explicar. Ahora un mensaje de quejas de parte de mi editora.**

_**En primer lugar: ser la editora de esta chica me saca de quicio :D, le corregí alrededor de 100 horrores de ortografía, deberían agradecerme(?**_

_**En segundo: solo soy su editora por puro aburrimiento… Y necesidad de corregir sus horrores:3**_

_**Ahora, a mi me gusto este one-shot, aunque odio intensamente esta pareja :D**_

_**Y bueno, solo quería decir eso(?**_


End file.
